Spells and Prayers
by eyecyou
Summary: Reddit prompt: Qunari forces have invaded the rest of Thedas or Ferelden. The chaos begins. (Takes place post-Trespasser.)


Prompt 2: Qunari War AU: The Qunari have invaded the rest of the Thedas/ or Fereldan. The war has officially begun and the chaos is beginning to unfold.

Antiva City had fallen. The Qunari had been swift and brutal about debilitating any and all means the capital had of retaliation. The Queen and the survivors of the capital's Circle of Magi had barely gotten out in time. Each day, the trickle of survivors flowing into Rialto became more like a flood.

Normally, the College of Enchanters and Circles of Magi were at each other's throats, the Circles being loyal to Divine Victoria, who had once been known as Vivienne. The College had been founded from the magi who refused to follow her back into captivity in Circles. Antiva had managed to keep the rancor between the two mage factions to a minimum by homing the Antivan Circle in the capital while allowing the College to build their Antivan base of operations in Rialto. In light of recent events, both factions had put their bickering aside. The Qunari would do far worse to the mages than what they could ever dream of doing to each other.

"First Enchanter," the petite raven-haired Master Enchanter of the Antivan College greeted her counterpart, pulling the normally dignified man into a hug. She had no harsh words for him. Nearly half of his Circle had perished during the attack. Not even the very youngest of the children had been given mercy. Those who had not perished, but had not managed to escape were now most assuredly suffering a fate worse than death. He crumbled, letting tears flow.

Her senior mages were busy overseeing the task of bringing in as many of the refugee Circle mages into the tower as they could. They would need every able-bodied intact mage they could get if her plan was to work. But first, they would need to get everyone in the same place, and more importantly, calmed. Focus would be vital.

Several hours later, a very heartsick Master Enchanter crawled into her office and locked the door with a heavy sigh.

"Amora?"

"It is worse than I feared, mi corazón," she replied. "They- the children-" she couldn't finish the sentence, a raw sob escaping her throat.

Zevran pulled her into his arms while she wept.

"It- it's like Kinloch all over again. B-but worse. Demons can't be anything than what they are. These-these Qunari," she said the name with venom, "CHOSE to act like- like monsters."

After the shivering and tears had left her system, she leaned back and looked him in the eyes.

"Alonzo? Marisol? Are they..?"

"With Morrigan? Yes. She promised to keep them somewhere safe, away from the fighting," he replied.

"Don't you want to go with them?" she asked, not for the first time.

He hated not knowing where his son and daughter were, not being able to look in on them or hold them if the mood struck him. But if worst came to worst, they would at least be safe and with someone who saw them as family.

"My place is with you. You know this, amora," he replied, not for the first time.

Two days later, the gates to the city were closed and the harbor refused entry of any vessels not carrying supplies or survivors. Those who could fight were given what weaponry could be found and stationed near every possible entry to the settlement. Those too infirm were left to pray in the chantries or in their homes.

At the top of the College tower, as many fully trained mages that could fit there were waiting for the word to be given. A look-out sent a signal, letting the mages know that the last boat from the capital had safely made landing at the docks. The apprentice manning the spyglass nodded to the Master Enchanter. The boy gasped and looked again in panic.

"MISTRESS! A Dreadnought! It's coming!" the lad gibbered.

"Then we have no more time. We must begin," Sevarra sighed.

A flare shot upward and burst in the sky, signaling other clusters of magi around the city. In later years, survivors of the Seige of Rialto would say that the mages' chanting could be from all corners of the city and in every home. A near-blinding flash of light began at the tower and radiated for miles outward, surrounding both city and harbor in a dome of energy.

The Qunari dreadnought had been halfway into the harbor when the dome flashed into being. The vessel was sliced in two, sinking it. The qunari sailors who made it to shore found a brutal welcome and death at the hands of the city's defenders. Only the ship's captain had been spared, taken as a prisoner of war.

Now, they would have to wait and pray that Divine Victoria's Exalted March was more than a rumor.


End file.
